The Price you Pay
by Pannecake
Summary: Sasuke agrees to sell his soul to a powerful being who in turn will give him the power he needs to kill Itatchi. Sasuke returns to his old home to find that something far more valuable to him than his soul has been taken instead. Sasusaku.
1. Sasuke's Choice! A Deal with the Devil!

**Title: **The Price you pay  
**Summary: **Sasuke agrees to sell his soul to a powerful being who in turn will give him the power he needs to fight and kill Itatchi. Sasuke returns to his old home to find that something far more valuable to him than his soul has been taken in collateral. With Itatchi still at large will Sasuke be willing to give up that power to save the one he loves? Or is it already too late? SasuSasku  
**Rating: **T  
**Disclaimer: **Are Sasuke and Sakura madly in love? Is Naruto the Sixth Hokage? Does Kakashi still wear that mask? No you say? Well then… I don't own it…  
**A/N:** Oh.. Btw it's kinda AU… Sasuke is out on his own searching for just Itatchi

* * *

Sasuke felt the hot blood ooze from his wound. The sticky red liquid slowly began to seep from his stomach. He had been stabbed nearly ten times. He winced as he held the wound and tried to stand up. He kept thinking that if he could just reach the nearest village he could live to fight Itatchi just one more time. That's all he needed. He had spent too much time fighting on his own to notice that he needed people to tell him when to stop. People to watch his back. Especially people to love him. 

He shook his head as he shakily pulled himself up against a tree and leaned against it for support. He didn't need love. What fueled him was hatred, Hatred and hatred alone. If he took Naruto and Sakura with him.. They'd only be problems. They'd get in the way. They'd die.

He shuddered violently as an image of Sakura, her eyes dead and cold and her skin covered in blood, entered his mind.

He'd never let that happen.

He stumbled wildly through the forest, holding his wound, using anything he could find for support. He was loosing blood and fast. He saw a light up ahead and his body cried with relief. As he reached closer to the light his head began to spin and he became dizzy with the loss of blood.

'Sasuke come on' he urged himself. 'only a little farther'

His body wouldn't comply it was beginning to break down, and he couldn't stop it.

'give me one more chance' he prayed to the sky. 'I need to see her one more time'

His body fell heavily into the cold earth. He felt the heavens begin to pour out their souls upon the thirsty mother earth…and then…nothing.

* * *

When he woke next he no longer found himself out in the cold rain, dying. But rather in a warm dry bed, fully bandaged, next to a roaring fire. 

He was alone.

Footsteps echoed in the back of his mind. A woman not very tall, probably around Seventeen. He heard her shyly walk up behind him. He could hear her hesitant breathing. She was afraid of him.

"I won't eat you." He said, quietly to the girl behind him.

He heard her jump in fright and then step closer. He could sense that something about her was familiar. He tried to move to get a better look at his savoir. The pain from his stabs sent shocks through his whole body. He jolted up as the pain took him over and he let out a painful yell.

"You need to be careful." The voice said quietly. "the stitches haven't healed and you lost a lot of blood."

His mind whispered to him that this girl sounded familiar as well. He shook his head. He was too far from anywhere he was familiar with for him to know her. Yet his mind urged him on.

She walked next to him her pink hair pulled back into a head band that symbolized the leaf village. Only now there was a strike through it at a half way point. She kept her eyes down and rung out a cloth. He reached out to touch her to make sure she was real. She grabbed his hand quickly and continued to clean out the clothe. She looked up at him her emerald eyes making contact with his onyx eyes. They rung true yet deeper than Sakura's.

"Sasuke-kun." she whispered. "I've been waiting for you."

She smiled lightly and let go of his hand. She picked up the cloth and pulled up his shirt. He looked down at the red painful mess that his stomach was. Yet the wounds looked to be healing quickly and his broken leg no longer hurt.

"Sakura?" He asked. He knew he sounded stupid, yet Sakura was so much younger and so much more naive than the girl that kneeled before him.

"I used up a lot of my chakra healing you." She said looking intently at his wounds. "I'm sorry I didn't finish."

He looked up at the ceiling.

"I'm sorry." He whispered to her.

"For what?" She said, trying to pretend that night never happened.

"I left you and Naruto. I was a fool to think I could handle this all on my own." Sasuke said.

"You did what was best for you." Sakura whispered. "That's all that I ever wanted."

"Sakura," He said sadly. "why is it that no matter what I do to you, you still take care of me?"

"Because, Sasuke-Kun, I love you." She didn't even look up at him when she said this. She kept her eye on her work as she stitched up a stubborn wound.

Silence enveloped them both. A few moments passed.

"Am I what you want?" Sakura asked. She looked up at him with her beautiful eyes.

"What?" Sasuke asked, confusion evident in his voice.

"Do you want me?" Sakura asked. "Because I could stay with you. I could help you."

"Sakura!" He nearly shouted. "I do not want you!"

She backed away. "I'm sorry."

Sasuke threw his head back in frustration and he yelled in pain. He took a few deep breaths and looked her square in the eye. "I didn't mean that, Sakura."

She nodded silently.

"I want power." He finally said. "I can't have anyone or anything… until I kill Itatchi!"

She nodded and turned back to the fire.

"I understand." Her voice changed slightly in pitch.

He painfully pulled himself up to a sitting position.

"Sakura, Itatchi will kill anyone that I care about. I cannot let him get you." Sasuke said. He felt like he was choking up. It must have been the drugs, because Sasuke Uchiha did not cry.

She turned around and her eyes prang into a fiery red, her voice sounded odd and she began to change.

"Sasuke Uchiha." The venomous voice spit out at him.

In front of him stood a woman of about 6 feet her hair a dark brown that hung shoulder length. Her eyes a deep blood red and her skin a pale white. She looked down on Sasuke like an ant. She rolled her head and cracked her neck.

"I've been waiting for you." She said. "If power is what you desire, I'll be willing to strike up a deal… and power is what you will get."

He blinked and then grew angry. "WHERE IS SAKURA!"

"She's safe at home in her bed, dreaming of you. Like she does every night. She thinks a bout you all the time. Last night she dreamt that she found you… she was so sad when she woke up to find her arms empty and her bed cold." The woman sneered.

"Who are you!" Sasuke growled.

"I am Akki." She said evilly. "I am the Devil, so to speak."

"What do you want." Sasuke asked.

She sat down next him and ran a finger down his chest.

"This isn't about me. This is about you Sasuke-kun." Her voice sounded like Sakura's again. "You see, love, you're dying, slowly. I am your salvation. I will heal you and give you all the power you need to kill Itatchi."

"And if I accept?" Sasuke growled.

"I'll ask for a small fee." Akki said sweetly. "I give you what ever your hearts desire is.. And I will take the most precious thing to you, as mine."

"You mean my soul?" Sasuke asked.

"You could say that." Akki said, a smile n her face. "All you need to do is sign this contract in your blood."

A piece of ancient scroll fell open and rolled along the bed to Sasuke's face where a blank spot stood at the bottom of the names of many men and woman written in blood. He looked down at it and then to Akki.

"And if I refuse?" Sasuke asked.

"Then you die. Or rather.. I leave you back on that muddy earth and see if you can make it twenty steps with those wounds."

Sasuke's mind flashed back to Sakura's face. He looked up at Akki once more before pricking his finger. He sloppily signed his name in blood.

"Sasuke Uchiha"

The paper disappeared and Akki smiled.

"Wise choice." She said standing up and brushing her long black kimono down with her slender hands. She turned her back on Sasuke and walked out the door.

Sasuke looked heatedly at her. "Akki!"

She turned around. "What Sasuke." She said, sounding like Sakura again.

"What about my power?" He asked.

She smiled. "Some one is impatient."

"I need power!" He shouted.

"Good things come to those who wait." Akki said, mockingly. "You chose not to build your power, but rather give up the most important thing to you to obtain it. You'll live long enough to wait a few minutes whilst I pick up a few things."

He glared at her. She smiled. "Don't worry Sasuke. I never go back on my word. I just hope you don't go back on yours."

And she vanished in a puff of smoke.

* * *

A/N: Sooo.. What you think? I know kinda slow at first… Also.. It's unbeated.. Because I have no beta… 


	2. Home again! Sakura's Cold Shoulder!

A/N: warning.. Naruto and Hinata in this chapter... : p...it does get kind mushy (not to mushy) but she's important in this story character development wise for Naruto... : D... so accept her... Anyways...enjo

* * *

Sasuke woke up hours later, his head on fire. He sat up and lifted his shirt up and saw that all his wounds had almost gone. He smiled and surveyed his surroundings.

He was deep in a forest. He stood up and woozily walked over to the nearest tree. He sat his warm head against the cool trunk of the tree. He rested his eyes for a moment before he realized something. He took a few steps back and saw that a few words had been carved deep into the bark.

'Forgive him Sakura'

He blinked and it was replaced with the words: "NARUTO AND HINATA" In deep letters engulfed by a heart. Sasuke smirked. 'How cliché' he thought. He walked from the forest in the direction the little arrow, that struck through the heart, headed.

He wandered for a good twenty two minutes until he arrived at an all too familiar training ground. He saw a blonde young man and a blue haired young woman talking. The girl backed away shyly as the boy jokingly flirted with her. She laughed lightly and smiled at her love. He whispered something to her which caused her to grown red.

"Hinata," The young man said teasingly. "I love this girl….she's very pretty."

Hinata looked down at her feet.

"I was wondering if she'd like to get some ramen with me." He continued. "I was wondering if you'd ask her for me."

She blushed. "Naruto-kun, I would love to."

He laughed and rubbed his neck. "Hinata! I wasn't asking you!"

She frowned then slapped Naruto. "Stop it Naruto!"

He smiled lovingly. "Sorry Hinata."

She smiled back. "Ramen?"

Naruto jumped slightly. "Boy would I!"

She grabbed his hand and laced her fingers with his. "Come on then Naruto… Ramen it is."

The two walked off into the distance leaving a very perplexed Sasuke. Last he thought Naruto had no interest in Hinata. He walked out of the trees and into the open. He looked at all the memories the training grounds held and his mind suddenly flashed to Sakura's enchanting face and eyes. His heart willed him onward into the city.

He walked aimlessly through the streets taking in their memories and the people he had lost. Soon the aroma of the ramen shop drew him in. He was rather hungry. He looked in the direction of Sakura's home and then decided against seeing her just yet. He strolled quietly into the ramen shop and silently placed his order.

His eyes flashed to Naruto and Hinata laughing wildly. Naruto had spilled his ramen all over himself and was now screaming, part in pain and part in sadness that he had lost his second love in life. Sasuke smirked again and took small portions of his ramen. The taste brought him back to his old days in this place, where he had many times laughed with his friends.

He sighed into his ramen and continued eating. Even after Naruto and Hinata had stopped laughing and the ramen shop filled with a heavy silence. He knew that Naruto and Hinata were probably staring at him in shock. Hinata was probably situated on Naruto's lap, his arms around her. He was sure they had been laughing until Hinata noticed him and pointed it out.

"hn" Sasuke said and began to eat again. He didn't want to be bothered at the moment.

Suddenly he was tackled by a loud "SASUKE!" and a very hard glomp from Naruto. Soon followed by his ramen spilling all over his lap. He pushed Naruto off and glared at him with death.

"Naruto!" He said angrily, as he wiped the ramen off his pants.

Naruto hugged him again. "Sasuke!"

"Naruto!" He said pushing him off.

This time Naruto had become quite as he stared deep into Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke wasn't the boy he had grown up with, he had changed. "you betrayed us." Naruto's eyes had grown dark.

"I'm sorry Naruto." Sasuke said. He looked Naruto in the eye. "I had no choice."

"You could have stayed. If not for me, at least for her." Naruto said. He reached blindly behind him and laced his fingers between Hinata's and dragged her out of the ramen shop and off to some unknown place. Sasuke sunk into his stool and sighed. If Naruto had this much trouble taking him back, he could only imagine what Sakura would think.

-------------------------------------------

Naruto Fumed at Hinata.

"I can't believe that he thinks he can just walk in here after five years and pretend everything is all ok… with only a sorry! Five years Hinata! Five years!" Naruto ran his hands through his already tousled blonde locks. "He can't imagine how it felt! How much Sakura and I hurt after he left!"

Naruto threw his hand wildly and hit a vase on the table, which hit the floor with a shatter. Naruto sank back on the large arm chair and ran his hands once again through his hair.

"I'm sorry Hinata." He whispered. She looked up from the mess she had already begun cleaning and nodded.

"Naruto, Don't you think Sasuke deserves a second chance?" She said quietly.

"He betrayed us. He left Sakura broken. You've seen what she's become because of him!" Naruto said angrily. "You know how much pain she's been in…"

Hinata nodded and got to her feet with the shards of glass in her hands. "Naruto, he'd give you a chance."

Naruto looked up at Hinata's quiet face. He thought over it for a moment longer and nodded. "Thank you Hinata."

She nodded and disposed of the broken glass. He grabbed her hand and pulled her onto his lap. He snuggled close to her and whispered into her blush red ear. "I don't know what I'd do with out you to guide me."  
----------------------------------------------

Sasuke stood outside Sakura's home. He paced the street outside. He was too nervous to go and see her after all this time. He knew she'd never for give him and it scared him. She was his light in all the darkness. His cherry blossom. He set his hand against the dark door of her home. He rested his head against it and whispered to it.  
"Please Sakura."

He sighed and pushed himself off. He gave it one last look then walked away into the night. He looked up at the night sky watching the night sky sparkle with beauty. He looked down and walked through the park trying to find his mind. He threw himself on the bench that he had spent many days with Sakura and Naruto on. He looked back up at the stars and watched as a shooting star shot through the sky. He made a wish then let his eyes open slowly, hoping the object of his wishes would be there, and for a moment he thought she was. He saw her slowly fade off into the distance. He took a deep breath and rubbed his face. He was going crazy.

He slowly walked his way back to Sakura's home. He once again paced in front of it. He didn't know what was wrong with him. He was never nervous. He glared at her door and folded his arms. He wouldn't let her take hold of his heart so easily.

'Yet she's already in there' He thought. 'the queen of hearts' he mentally slapped himself for that pun.

He looked up at her window seeing the light off. She was probably already sleeping. He couldn't wake her at this hour. She'd only hate him more. He groaned outwardly and ran his hands through his long raven locks.

"JESUS!" He nearly shouted. He picked up a stone and threw it at her window. He slapped himself mentally for accidentally being cliché. Only unlike the usual cliché, she didn't turn her lights on to scold the hooligans that did it. He sighed and sunk against the door and put his head in his hands.

"You know," A familiar voice said. "The Sasuke Uchiha I knew, never did clichés."

Sasuke looked up to see a frowning Sakura staring down at him. Her emerald eyes tired and cold. Her hair was pulled back and was now a much darker pink. She continued to frown at him.

He stood up and looked at her.

"Sakura" He said, in a whisper. "I'm-"

She pushed past him and unlocked her door. She turned and glared at him. "I don't need your apology Uchiha." Her voice was cold.

He felt the anger begin to boil in his blood.

She saw how angered he was and frowned even more. "What were you expecting, Uchiha? For me to run crying into you arms? That I kept myself just for you? That I never stopped thinking about you? I forgot about Sasuke Uchiha long ago."

She watched as Sasuke looked away, holding in his anger.

"I've changed." She said quietly. "I needed to become stronger. So I pushed everyone away. Just like you did. First it was Naruto, then Hinata, Ino, Shikamarou, Kakashi, until I was all alone, until I had no one to hold me back. Because those people are only burdens."

He looked at his feet in shame. "I'm sorry." He turned away from the woman he loved and walked away.

"Why have you come back?" She finally asked.

He turned around. "I woke up here."

"I see." She turned her door knob and pushed the door open. "that's the only reason."  
Sasuke turned away. He'd try again tomorrow.

"Sasuke." Sakura asked. "Did you ever stop thinking about me?"

Sasuke shook his head in silence and walked off. Sakura stayed by her door and watched him go until he could no longer see him. "I never stopped thinking about you."

She walked through her door and shut it behind her. She'd try again tomorrow. She couldn't let him get away from her, not again. She'd prove to him once and for all that she was strong enough to help him.

Even if it killed her.

-----------------------------------  
A/N:I know, I know uneventful… it gets better! Soon… next chapter has it's moments… :D… Also…. Erm… Naruto/Hinata…. I think they're cute together… but I'm not sure if it's meant to be…ya know… but I wanted Naruto to have gotten I dunno… attached to someone… for him to have higher priorities than finding Sasuke…. Ya know:D

BTW this'll prolly be my last chapter till...monday... I think... really depends... it could be Wednesday at the latest... thanks for readin!


	3. An offer she can't refuse! Naruto's rage

Sasuke sat quietly at a small tea shop. He looked out over the green expanse that was a small park. He sighed deeply trying to think of how he could get Sakura back, or at least get her to talk to him long enough to explain himself. Then... find Itatchi, and slay him. No matter where Sasuke started a topic is always ended with his revenge. He sighed again. He was at a crossroads, talk to Sakura or just run the hell out of there and continue on his quest. He really couldn't decide. He sipped his tea.

He looked over at the park once more and saw Naruto and Hinata walking side by side, Hinata quietly giggling. Naruto was babbling on about something that was obviously both humourus and embarrassing.

Sasuke missed those days.

He looked down at the swirling green liquid in thought. What was he doing here that made him feel so wrong? He knew it was the fact that he was here that made him feel wrong, he just didn't want to admit it. He ran off and left his best friends.. for revenge. He was sick of himself. Yet his ego contradicted this and told him that the others would only slow him down. Sometimes he hated his ego.

"Sasuke." A voice whispered.

Sasuke looked up from his tea to see Naruto and Hinata looking down on him.

"hn." Sasuke whispered before turning back to his tea.

"I wanted to apologize for the way I acted." Naruto said painfully.

Sasuke kept his eyes on his tea. "Hn."

Naruto quaked in anger. "Hinata, I'm sorry."

Hinata cringed as Naruto punched Sasuke.

Sasuke felt the fist contact hard with his face and then felt the ground collide with his back..and the hot tea collide with his body. He looked up from his spot on the ground to the heavily breathing Naruto. His eyes had begun to glow red and his face contort. The nine tails fox was threatening to burst from within.

"YOU DON'T BELONG HERE!" Naruto yelled. "YOU LEFT SAKURA AND I! YOU BETRAYED US!" Naruto threw another punch and pummeled Sasuke into the ground. "WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO COME BACK AFTER FIVE YEARS AND EXPECT THAT WE'LL TAKE YOU BACK GLADLY! WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO BREAK SAKURA'S HEART AND THEN PRETEND YOU NEVER LEFT HER SIDE!"

He threw a kick heavily into Sasuke's side causing Sasuke to yell in pain.

"YOU HAVE BROKEN US ENOUGH ALREADY! LEAVE BEFORE YOU CAUSE ANYMORE DAMAGE TO MY FRIENDS!" by now Hinata was holding Naruto back.Slowly Naruto's breathing evened out and he collapsed on the ground. He looked up at Hinata then to Sasuke's beaten figure. Sasuke was slowly rising to his feet, bloodied and broken. His dark onyx eyes glared into Naruto's baby blues. No words were spoken. Sasuke just glared one moment longer then turned..and left.

Naruto fell back and looked up at Hinata. "Why do I let him do this to me?"

"Because Naruto-kun, he is your friend. You would do anything for your friends."

"Sakura is my friend." Naruto said.

"yes she is." Hinata said sweetly.

"Then why is it I cannot protect her heart from his cruelty?"

"Naruto," Hinata whispered. "The heart is the strongest part of your body," She gently laid a hand to his heart. "But it is also the weakest...and the hardest to mend..once it's been broken it never quite heals the way it should."

* * *

Sakura looked sadly out the window of her apartment. She hadn't slept the night prior, her mind too full of Sasuke. He had torn all she had worked to keep up, down, in a moments time. He was unshielded, she was naked for the world to see. She looked down at the photograph that had kept her sane the past five years. She was gripped tightly to Sasuke smiling. His face remained one of no emotion. Like always. She set the picture down and began to work on cleaning up the mess she had made the night before. 

She remembered shutting the door tightly and throwing everything around her room , damaging many things. Then finally collapsing into tears onto her bed. She wished she could be stronger when it came to affairs of the heart. She wasn't supposed to love Sasuke Uchiha anymore, she loved only herself. There was no room for Sasuke, not anymore.

She sighed and swept up broken glass and upturned potting soil from her plants. She quietly did her work hoping that she could get it done before she had to go out again. Yet it seemed impossible, knowing the fury she often released at unexpected times. She would love to blame Sasuke, but it was more her fault than anyone else's. She let him break her heart, she let his loss destroy her... she only wished she had been stronger then.

Finally the mess cleared up she decided it was time to talk to Tsunade Sama about Sasuke's return, and how it should be handled. He had betrayed them, after all. He left without so much of a thought, he never asked how they would have felt. He never saw the pain that would come with his departure. HE NEVER THOUGHT ABOUT THE CONSEQUENCES OF HIS ACTIONS!

Sakura threw the broken pot across the room and kicked the trashcan. She screamed out in fury and broke out into tears. She slid against the wall and cried for a moment. She got up and wiped her eyes. she'd prove to him that she would do anything for him. Anything at all. So he would never leave her again.

This made one person in particular very happy.

* * *

Sasuke walked dully down the streets, taking in it's sounds and people once again. He planned to leave that night. First of course he planned to try again with Sakura. Try and patch things up with her, possibly Naruto as well. He needed them now more than ever. He needed their strength to tell him to stay. He needed a reason to forget about the one thing that had brought so much pain into his life. He placed a hand near his heart, where his soul had once dwelt. He was so desperate for power he had lost one of the most precious things to him. and now he wasn't willing to use that power anymore. He had his family to think about. His future. He had let himself become consumed by hatred. 

Yet Itatchi is still out there.

His heart tore in to directions. The selfish half urged him to go and kill Itatchi the other told him to stay and prove to his friends that he cared.

Sasuke didn't care. It wasn't very Sasuke like to care. He threw the cup he was holding down and walked away angrily. People staring at him as he stomped away.

He couldn't let Itatchi win this battle.

* * *

Sakura was now resting in her bed trying to calm down. She looked up at her ceiling and thought about her earlier thoughts. Would she really do anything for Sasuke? 

She thought it over for a moment then nodded. She would do anything for that self righteous jerk. Anything at all.

A tall woman appeared by Sakura's bedside. She was clad in expensive white fabrics and gaudy jewelry, her nails were long and painted a deathly blood red and her eyes shone the same. She looked down on Sakura who was frozen in fear.

"who-whwho are you?" Sakura asked, nearly sitting up.

"I am no one." The woman said, flipping her long brown hair behind her shoulder. "I'm here for you."

Sakura gulped. "what have I done?"

"Oh no dear!" The woman said ohh too sweetly. "This is about sasuke."

"what do you want with Sasuke?" Sakura asked coldly. "And despite the rumours you may hear around town, He's not at my home."

"No, child." the woman said. "I already know who Sasuke is. I've made a deal with him before. Now I want to make a deal with you."

"What deal?" Sakura asked.

"You say you'd do anything to prove your love to Sasuke...right?" The woman asked.

Sakura nodded.

"Sasuke died a few weeks ago. We made a trade. His soul for his life...and power..and a chance to see your pretty face one more time." The woman smiled and ran a finger along Sakura's jaw bone.

"Hi soul?" Sakura asked.

"Yes." the woman said. "The thing is though. You see, once he fulfills what he wants, he'll die."

Sakura gasped.

"He's already seen your face, and soon Itctachi will die by his hand. Then he'll die..and his soul will be mine." the woman frowned sadly. "there is no other way."

Sakura stood up and glared at the woman. "why did you take his soul?"

"He would have died if I hadn't done that." the woman lied.

"Is there anything I can do?" Sakura asked.

"There is one thing." the woman said. She smiled evilly. "Just one thing."

* * *

A/N: so next chapter...choices will be made, there will be some Sasuke Sakura action...and possibly some cutesy Naruot Hinata. Some one will make the biggest mistake of their lives and send the lives of their friends into a whirlwind of danger! and soon Troublesome and Ino pig...possibly Freakeyes and mini-Gia...and even..maybe... Pervy sage, granny Tsunade, and Pervy sage's biggest fan. Just keep in mind.. it's people I may bring in. Also... secrets from the past will be revealed...causing friends to be enemies and enemies to be friends. Secrets that the devil can't quite keep to herself. and a Secret Sasuke has been trying to keep for a very long time. :D... once again... I'm winging this chapter by chapter.. ideas come an dstories change..even if I pre-plan I always end up changing in the end.. :p

BTW SORRY ABOUT THE VERY UNBETAED NESS:p.. wanted you to get in another chapter before I retire for the long four day weekend! YAY NO SCHOOL! (DIES)


	4. Ino's advice! A deadly mistake!

A/N: so I'm tsking. For I've noticed something... TSK TSK TSK to you readers... for shame... you see..I'm getting story alert emails and such but I've only gotten like five reviews..:(... TSK... :(..I looove reviews and reader input... I could make love to reader input...well maybe not make love but you get the gist...right? oh yeah and SASUKESAKURA action... in this chapter... maybe... ; )... anyway...read it... please review it.. because I'm in love with reviews... : D (is begging for those reviews)

* * *

Naruto sighed and looked sadly at his ramen. He gently squeezed his bruised fist. He felt awful for what he had done. Sasuke was his friend, his best friend. Yet something about Sasuke pissed him off. He knew it was the fact that Sasuke had been his best friend and had run out on him like he meant nothing. Naruto sighed. 

"Naruto? Are you alright?" A concerned voice asked.

Naruto looked up to see Ino looking at him. She was standing in the entrance of the Ramen shop. Naruto looked at his ramen.

"Nah, just not hungry." Naruto said.

Ino walked over in no time. "Naruto, are you sick?"

"Jees! Ino! It's not like I eat all the time!" Naruto whined.

He looked down at his food again.

Ino rolled her eyes and took a seat next to him.

"Naruto, I know something is wrong.. just tell me!" Ino commanded.

Naruto sighed and looked into Ino's eyes. "Sasuke is back."

Ino looked unconcerned. "And.."

"Every time I see him... -Why aren't you fangril squeeing?"

"Don't change the subject Naruto." Ino demanded.

"Right. Every time I see him, I get filled with rage. Because I know that he's going to leave and Sakura is going to have to pick up the pieces again. I can't let him do that to her."

"What are you going to do? Break his legs?" Ino asked. She seemed slightly amused.

"Not a bad idea, that would help me, and keep him from leaving." Naruto huffed.

"Listen, Naruto, give it time." Ino said.

"Ino you know as well as I do that Sasuke will up and leave again, more than likely tonight or tomorrow. I don't have time to give." Naruto said.

"Naruto, he's your friend." Ino urged.

"He's your **_boyfriend_**" Naruto teased. He was trying to weasel his way out of Ino's suggestion. He knew she'd force him to talk to Sasuke.

Ino snorted. "I think some one else has his heart. I certainly know some one else has mine." Ino stood up and brushed off her clothes. "Just talk to him Naruto. She walked silently from the shop leaving Naruto to stew in his thoughts.

* * *

Sasuke walked quietly through the deserted streets. Dusk had settled on his home and all was at peace. He almost felt like a criminal to even think of seeing Sakura and ruining this lovely night for her. He was sure she was enjoying it. Yet at midnight he planned to leave and never come back. He had a quest, and he had let his friends come in the way of it for too long. 

He suddenly found himself at Sakura's home. He looked at the door almost scared as to what she might say of his intrusion and late night appearances. Then again judging by the time she may have still been out. So Sasuke looked at the door and then at the sky. It was much later at night now than it had been the first time he had shown up.

Slowly he lifted his fist to the door and let it fall loudly on the dark wood. He waited in silence for a response. Nothing. He waited a moment longer. nothing. He took his hand out once more and tried the knob. Unlocked. He contemplated on whether or not he should walk in. He stared at the knob in his hand for a long time before her reached his conclusion. Slowly he turned the knob and eased the door open.

"Sakura?" He called quietly. He hoped he hadn't awoken her. The least he could do was say goodbye, even if she were asleep, one more time.

He tip toed up her stairs and pushed the door open softly. He looked at the sleeping figure in the bed who gently tossed in her sleep. He frowned slightly. He missed her so much. He couldn't believe that he could feel like this about anyone in the world. Yet he did. He felt like he'd rip the world in half to save this girl. He sighed deeply and walked over to her bedside. He saw her pink hair fanned out all over her pillows. She was biting her lip. He wanted to laugh at how cute she was being. He wanted to laugh at himself for thinking that.

He knelt down beside her bed and ran a hand along her hair. He smiled lightly and leant in to kiss her softly. He closed his eyes and took a deep inhale. His lips grew closer to hers and then he flashed his eyes open to find a her disappear in a cloud of smoke.

He shot up.

"Don't move Sasuke." Her cold voice echoed.

"Sakura." He said quietly as her footsteps drew nearer.

He could feel her right behind him, her warm breath on his neck. He remained emotionless. He wouldn't let her win.

"I missed you." She said sadly into his ear.

He said nothing and didn't move an inch.

"Sasuke, I ask myself everyday why I wasn't good enough for you." Sakura said, he could hear tears on her voice.

He spun around and caught her shoulders. He looked her deep in the emerald eyes and looked for anything at all. nothing. He leant in and whispered into her ear.

"Sakura has always been enough for me, she was always too good for me." Sasuke whispered into her ear.

He pulled back and saw Sakura disappear again. This time however it revealed Akki.

"How did you know?" Akki asked.

"You don't get the way she smells...right." He said.

"Wow, quite a keen boy, aren't we?" Akki said playfully.

Sasuke just glared, and before she knew it he was pressing her against the nearest wall and shooting her daggers. One hand held her to the wall by her throat the other was focusing a ball of chakra.

"Where is Sakura." Sasuke asked angrily.

Akki just smiled. He Tightened his grip.

"WHERE IS SAKURA!" He yelled.

Akki gasped out a laugh.

"foolish boy, if you kill me, she dies...then you die." Akki managed to choke out.

"I don't care." Sasuke said squeezing harder. He moved the chakra ball slowly to her heart. "Where is she!

* * *

(A/N: just wanna point out that this is what happened earlier) 

_Earlier _

"Is there anything I can do?" Sakura asked.

"There is one thing." the woman said. She smiled evilly. "Just one thing."

"What can I do?" Sakura asked looking at the woman in question.

"I can't give him his soul back, unless...never mind." Akki said sadly. "It's too much to ask."

"WHAT CAN I DO TO SAVE HIM!" She shouted, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"He can have his soul back, if some one exchanges their soul in his soul's place." Akki said sadly.

Sakura fell down onto her bed and sat in silence. She had a big choice ahead. She looked up at Akki. "What do i do?"

"Do you love Sasuke?" Akki asked.

Sakura nodded. "I've always loved him."

"Would you do anything for him?" Akki asked.

"yes." She said without thought.

"Then it should be easy." Akki said.

Sakura nodded. Her soul for Sasuke's life.

"I can make it easier for you." Akki said grinning. "you give me your soul, Sasuke lives, and if he admits his feelings to you in five days... you can have your soul back."

Sakura nodded. "I-what I- I'll do it." Her voice was hesitant but her eyes were solid.

Akki smiled and a piece of ancient scroll opened before her. She looked up at Akki.

"What do I do?" Sakura asked

"Sign it in your own blood." Akki said.

Sakura nodded and pulled out her knife. She gently closed her hand around it then ripped it out. Hot blood pooled in her hand. She watched it in interest for a moment. She took a deep breath and placed her finger in the palm of her hand. Cringing at the wet stickiness. She quickly signed the contract.

It disappeared.

"There you go." Sakura said. She quickly healed her hand without thinking.

Akki smiled evilly. "I trust you won't go back on your word, young Cherry Blossom?"

"I will stay true to it as long as I live, for Sasuke -kun." She said. "Because I love him."

Akki smiled and then. knocked Sakura out.

"Child, you have no idea what you've just gotten yourself into."

* * *

A/N: so one last suggestion for you all.. review (makes pouty face) PLEASE! I'll give you cookies... Mmmmm delicious... which reminds me I need to bake a few batches tomorrow! So 'll have cookies to eat at lunch.. instead of... school food It's either get fat or die of food poisoning...I choose to get fat! Anyway.. I hope you enjoyed... you can tell me how much you enjoyed it... in the little review thingy... ((hint)) ((hint)) ((nudge)) ((nudge))...then again if you guys are anything like I am... you'll choose not to review just to spite me... (sigh) ahh spite... reminds me of the good ole days.. : D  



	5. Once upon a dream! Sakura's gone!

A/N:so... this chapter may have some action... as in.. if I choose to write some...:D

* * *

"Where is she!" He shouted at Akki. 

Slowly he brought the pinning blue light closer and closer to her heart. Each moment his eyes growing more red and more menacing.

"What have you done with Sakura." He almost hissed.

Akki smiled. "Foolish boy, what makes you assume I did this?"

"Because, you wanted something from me, I know that you'd rather have something far more valuable to me than my eternal life. That would be hers."

Akki just smiled as he crushed her throat.

"I will kill you... " Sasuke said bringing it closer. "I won't hesitate a moment. You tell me what you've done.. and I will let you live."

"once again, who says I'm responsible." Akki said. "Anything that has happened to the little cherry blossom, has happened to her by her own will."

"With your help!" He said. His eyes began to glow red and his chakra began to change colour. "I will makes sure you regret the day you met me!"

"the devil, my love, has no regrets." Akki said. "anything that has happened to her, is not my doing."

"You're the devil..." He said pressing his hand into her chest. "I cant' trust you." He pounded harder and watched as Akki began to scream as her flesh seared with the red heat of Sasuke's red hot chakra.

He watched as she crumpled under his hand. Her head hanging limply in his other hand hand. He pulled his hand back and watched her lifeless body fall to the ground and crumple. He smiled with satisfaction. That is until she disappeared in a could of smoke. Suddenly he was on arms. He looked around the room seeing if Akki was anywhere to be found.

He tried to control his breathing as he searched, but he was so exhausted he just couldn't manage. He slowly felt the world spin around him. He wasn't healed enough for this kind of work. He slowly and dizzily made his way to her bed and collapsed. Surrounded by darkness and guilt. He knew that when he woke up again he'd want to kill himself. She needed him now more than ever.

* * *

Slowly Sasuke recovered to find the face of Sakura looking down on him. 

"Sasuke?" She asked politely. He looked out the window, it couldn't be later than four am. He looked back and saw her dark eyes. "What are you doing in my bed?"

Sasuke took a moment to register what was happening.

"Sakura?" He asked hoarsely.

"Sasuke, why are you in my bed?" She asked again. Still confused.

"Sakura, where were you?" Sasuke asked.

"Ino's house. She needed my help." Sakura said.

"So she didn't take you?" Sasuke asked, slightly dazed.

"Who would take me?" Sakura asked. She looked thoroughly confused.

Sasuke sat up and rubbed his neck. "Akki. The devil."

Sakura folded her arms impatiently. "Sasuke, stop making up excuses, why are you here? Why are you in my bed? Why are you acting so strange?"

"I don't know." Sasuke said rubbing his head. "I can't think clearly."

"Sasuke, please leave, now." Sakura said pointing to her door.

"I need to tell you something Sakura." He said quietly.

She frowned and crossed her arms again. "You have two minutes."

He nodded. "Two minutes isn't nearly enough time."

"Why did you come here Sasuke?" She asked.

He looked out the door, trying to ignore her. After a moment he turned back to her. "I wanted to tell you, that..I'm leaving again tonight."

She nodded. "that's why you are here?"

"Yes." He said. He turned back to walk out the door.

"Why?" She asked him.

He continued to stare out into the darkness of the hallway. "Because I can't stay."

"Why can't you ever stay, Sasuke?" She asked.

"Because, if I stay... Never mind Sakura." He began to walk out. "You wouldn't understand."

She walked over to his retreating form and grasped his arm. "I would understand a lot more if you told me."

He paused for a moment. these last few days had pumped him to full of emotion and had left him so tired, he felt he was reaching his breaking point. But he couldn't break, he'd appear weak.

She ran her hand up his arm. "Sasuke. Please."

He turned around slowly and looked her right in the eyes. "Sakura, the reason I can never stay, I can never let myself get rooted to one place... is you."

He could see her cold eyes staring back at him. "Because, everything about this whole town makes me think of the people that I endanger by staying here. The people that I care about will someday pay the price. I can never let that happen to you. Whenever I think about staying, growing closer to my friends, I remember that Itatchi is out there. He'll do anything to kill me, even if it means cutting out your heart to do so."

"Sasuke."She whispered.

He moved closer to her. "Sakura, I could never live with myself if anything at all happened to you."

He pressed a hand against her cheek. She instinctively moved into his touch.

"Sauke." she said, a tear rolling down her cheek and into his palm. "I'm so sorry."

He nodded. "My two minutes are up." He took his hand off her face and turned away.

"Sasuke." She said sadly. "for you I have all the time in the world."

She grabbed his hand and laced it between hers. She pulled him into her room and shut the door. She moved in and hugged him tightly. Her head leaning into his shoulder. "Sasuke, I'm so sorry."

She felt him kiss her hair. "I'm sorry Sakura."

She hugged him tighter. "Please forgive me, I shouldn't have shut you out."

"Sakura, I'm the one at fault here," He said quietly. "I'm to blame."

She knew he wouldn't let her win. She she just held him wordlessly.

After a moment she pulled back and wiped her eyes. "Sasuke, I love you." She managed to choke out. "Ever since I met you, i can never stop thinking about you."

He moved in and swept her lips up in his. For a moment she was stunned but then slowly kissed him back. Her mind flew to all the many times she had dreampt of this. His mind flew to knocking her out a leaving again. She pulled back.

"Please don.t" She said huskily.

"Don't what?" He asked.

"Don't leave me again." She put a hand to his cheek and looked him deep in the eyes. "I can't live with out you Sasuke."

He wiped her tears away with his thumb. "Sakura, I will never leave you again." He lied.

"Please, Sasuke, don't" She said sadly.

"I promise you." She could see some truth in his eyes.

She leaned in and kissed him sadly. He kissed her back. thus began a slow passionate kiss that she would never forget. So much sorrow and pain that had darkened their hearts over the years lived in that kiss. Slowly the kiss became more joyful as if the sadness had been washed away by love. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her closer. She couldn't have been happier.

"Sakura." he said pulling away. "Forgive me."

"For what Sasuke?" she asked.

"this." He hit her hard on the head...and she woke up.

-0-0-0-0-

Sakura took in her surroundings. Where was she? She blinked to adjust her sight. It was too dark to see anything. She instead decided to think over her dream. What had it meant.

A light flooded th small room revealing to her that she was in a cave of some sorts. She looked to see the person who had lit up her world. She gasped as the face rang familiar to her.

"It-" Her head once again made contact with a heavy object. This time being wielded by her capturer.

"I'll cut out his heart." A voice rung through her head before darkness finally took her.

* * *

"Sasuke-teme." A voice shouted. "Why are you in Sakura's bed?" 

Sasuke slowly blinked back the light flooding his vision.

"BAKA!" He shouted "turn off the light."

Naruto did as asked. "Sasuke-teme, are you hung over?"

"No Naruto." he said sitting up.

"What are you doing in Sakura's bed?" Naruto asked.

"Is that really any of your business?" Sasukre asked. He swung his legs over the side adn stood up.

"Yes," Naruto said. "Sakura is my friend."

Sasuke walked to the door. "Naruto, get Shikamarou, Ino, Choji, anyone.. and bring them here."

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Sakura is gone, and it's my fault." He walked out the door and slammed it behind him. He had work to do, and not much time to do it in.

* * *

A/N: Well that's all I can do for now:p.. so mehbeh more tomorrow.. if I can plan it!  



	6. Sakura awakens! The Devil's true name!

A/N: woo big ole OMG moment. This chapter is only in sakura's position.

* * *

When Sakura woke up this time she found herself bound and gaged. She surveyed the room once again to see her attackers back to her. She fills rage surge through out her entire body. She just couldn't believe what was happening. But she knew she had to at least have seen it coming. It was all painfully obvious now. Everything. Even the devils deal had begun to make sense. The worst part was, she had fallen for this plan and it was all her fault that she was here. She was too blinded to see through the clever plan. 

She glared intensely at her captors back. Hoping if she thought hard enough actual daggers would fly out and kill him. She knew she would never have such luck.

"No matter how you stare." the cold voice echoed at her. "It won't kill me."

She glared.

"Sakura." the voice said. "despite what you may think, this isn't what it looks like."

The captor turned around and looked Sakura deep in her emerald eyes. The captor lifted a hand to her cheek and caressed it gently. Salura squirmed under the hard touch. she glared at her captor as they violated her. gently with one hand they removed the gag and rested the other hand on the inside of her upper thigh.

"Get your filthy hands off me!" She spat. They smirked.

"What a firy personality."

"Where am I!?" She demanded.

"If I told you the surprise would be ruined."

"Why have you taken me?" She yelled.

Her captor snapped their fingers and the scroll appeared. It opened it's self and revealed her name on the bottom.

"You belong to me now."

She glared.

"Maybe next time you'll learn to read a contract before you sign it." They snapped and is disappeared.

"why have you done this?" She asked.

"foolish girl." Her captor said laying a hand on her chest and pulled her closer. Face to face her captor breathed. "Because, my only wish is to cut out his heart and send it back to him broken."

Sakura felt tears build up in her eyes.

"I know it would kill young Sasuke to find the woman he loves is being tortured for the sake of his soul to be redeemed." The captoresmiled wickedly. "Sakura, I will do the most unimaginable things to you. I will show no mercy. Your pleas and cries for me to stop will only make me continue..only more harsh than before. I will make every day you spend with me, hell. Akki is merely a henchman in the grand scheme of things. But Sakura, I'm your worst nightmare... I am the devil."

"Such strong words from such a coward!" She spat. "For only a coward runs and hides in such a place!"

Her captor grabbed her by the back of her short hair and looked her straight in the eye. "Never call me a coward again, I will not hesitate to begin my punishment upon you this very moment."

"Tell me!" She demanded. "Was Akki always part of your plan? Or did you see an oppritunity and seize it?"

"Akki had made her deal with Sasuke, I made a better offer for his soul. All I needed from her was you and the contract binding your soul as my property. "

"And what was your offer in return?" She asked.

A smile spread across the face of her captor. "The souls of all who dwell within yout beloved city."

She felt hot tears spring to her eyes. "NO!"

He smiled and brought her defiant head to his and kissed her severely. She fought with her might to refuse him but he demanded her. He pulled back.

"Sakura, I can sense this will be an interesting journey." He smiled evilly again before placing the gag back in. "I only hope you fight this much later on."

she watched as her captor left the cave like room, leaving her alone in total darkness. A single tear rolled down her cheek. _What have I done, Sasuke?_

-0-0-0-0-

Hours later Sakura awoke, stiff and sore. Once again her captor was hunched over with his back to her. He was stewing something over a fire. something unpleasant. She blinked once or twice to focus her vision and saw him staring at her.

"You've awoken, little Cherry Blossom." He said sickly sweet. He removed the gag.

"Go crawl away and die!" She spat.

He smiled and ran a thumb over her lips. "Now, now."

She opened her mouth and bit down hard no his thumb. He smiled through the pain. She unclamped her jaw and spit out the blood. Her eyes still glaring into his.

"I won't let you win." She said venomously. "I'll find a way out of this! I will not let Sasuke suffer any longer!"

The man rose to his feet. "Soon, Sakura, you will know that the Sasuke you love, is weak. He let himself become weak. You made him weak. If I eliminate his weakness, then he will become a worthy advisary."

"If you kill me, nothing in the world would stop him from ripping you apart!" Sakura growled.

"Exactly." He smiled. "But I don't mean to kill you just yet. Like I said.. I'd like to see him squirm when he thinks about me touching you, about the things I'd do to you. He'd feel guilty... you did give up yourself for him. Guilt driven rage is the bet kind."

"I won't let you do this!" She said. "I'll kill myself sooner than let you do the job for me!"

He smiled and walked to the pot of boiling liquid. "Sakura... Suicide is a cowards way out."

"If I save him, then it's enough for me." Sakura said. "I will not loose to you, Itatchi!

* * *

A/N: God he felt so out of character to me... :(... (sigh)... BTW didn't have the time to kinda... you know... spell check and beta..so this really sucks... but seeing how my weekend time gets cut down by a half an hour... I had very little choice...  



	7. The Meeting! Sasuke wants answers!

A/N: So very sorry about how long it's taken... I have school, soon work, also... somewhat of a life. So I have yet to really get anything fun done :(... also please take into account that I've only seen up to the Naruto: Ninja Clash in the land of Snow, which is around episode 100ish...also... I'm totally grounded from the computer right now... sucks eh? also some unexpected Sakura Itatchi stuff, you have been warned..and my favourite ships...are mentioned...a bit

* * *

Sasuke looked at his fellow team members from years ago. All of them had changed so much since he last saw them. Though all still hand youthly appearance, many had the scars of age gleaming in their eyes. His eyes wandered over the bodies of these people he had lost. Neji and Tenten were sitting in the back of the small meeting room. He could tell by Tentens blush that Neji was holding her hand behind their backs. Secrets. His eyes soon wandered over to Ino who was fighting a loosing battle with Shikamarou, mainly because Shikamarou barely responded with more than a "Ino, you're being troublesome." His eyes then found themselves looking at Lee who try as he may was doing a poor job of seeming youthful. He then spotted a disdained and lonely Kiba. Sasuke had heard upon his return that Kiba's beloved dog, Akamarou, had been lost in a dangerous mission. Sasuke had always thought that is Akamarou died, so would Kiba. He then saw a rather surprisngly thin, Choiji. He raised an eye brow and an annoyingly pacing Naruto whispered. "He found out that there is healthy good tasting food as well as unhealthy." Sasuke nodded. What startled him most was to see the team of sand ninjas standing at the back of the room. 

Naruto smiled slightly. "Gaara, isn't such a bad guy you know."

Sasuke nodded. "And the others, can they be trusted?"

"Gaara will keep them in line." Naruto reassured.

"Is this all you could get?" Sasuke asked.

"the leaders have yet to arrive." Naruto added. "But a few won't be able to join, due to personal reasons beyond their control."

Sasuke nodded. He barely glanced up to see Lady Tsunade. She was giving him a stern yet questioning look. He just looked away. Soon the room filled with all the ninja from his past. He suddenly regretted leaving for so long.

Tsunade looked at Sasuke expectantly. "I assume there is a reason why you've brought all of us here?"

Sasuke glared in Naruto direction and hissed. "You didn't tell them?"

Naruto shrugged. "ever hear of the term 'don't shoot the messenger' ? Even if I were just the messenger, they'd still shoot me." He hissed back.

Sasuke rubbed his tired face and looked at the others. Shikamarou and Ino still squabbling. "Can I please have you attention" Sasuke demanded more than asked.

Everyone was silent.

"Sakura Haruno, was kidnapped sometime yesterday between the hours of noon and 8pm." He announced calmly.

The room exploded. Ino crying, Shikamarou looking confused and consoling Ino. Naruto trying to looked shocked as he held tightly to a weeping Hinata. Neji and Tenten looking confused and shocked. Chouji sitting with his hand frozen in mid air over a bag of some health food. Kiba looking depressed. Lee was on his feet yelling. The team leaders all looking very shocked, even Kakashi. Tsunade glared at him.

"Do you have any evidence to back up your claims? And why is it that days after your return, my apprentice goes missing?" Tsunade nearly yelled.

Sasuke turned his back on them. Like had had all those years before. "I only know that Sakura is gone. I don't know by who, and I don't know how. But she's gone." They heard Sasuke take another deep breath. "And it's all my fault."

The room was silent.

"Sasuke." Ino breathed. "What do you mean it's your fault?" Ino managed to slip out of Shikamarou's death hug.

Sasuke took a deep breath. "Before I came here, I was dying. A woman called Akki agreed that if I gave her my soul... then I could live and I'd get enough power to fight and kill Itatchi. Little to my knowledge... never mind.. I knew fulll well that Sakura was my soul... I just didn't want to admit it...because.. then I'd be weak."

Naruto growled for a moment. "Love doesn't make you weak Sasuke, it makes you stronger. When there is some one important to you that you must keep safe, that is when you truly become strong."

Sasuke sighed. "Naruto, please."

Naruto nodded.

"It's my fault she's gone. I don't know why Akki took her.. Akki claimed that she had little to do with Sakura disappearance... that Sakura chose this by her own free will." Sasuke said. "I feel responsible for her disappearance."

Tsunade looked at Sasuke in question. "Uchiha, tell me...how do you go about finding some one, when your only witness is a demon?"

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow. "I never said she was a demon, Lady Tsunade."

Lady Tsunade smiled. "You caught me, my are you clever."

Lady Tsunade quickly turned into a devilish Akki dressed in pure white garbs.

"Akkie." Sasuke hissed. "WHERE IS SAKURA!"

Akki smiled as people looked on at her in shock. Ino trembling slightly. Hinata fainting.

"Sasuke, I'll make you a deal." Akkie said. "I'll tell you where she is."

Sasuke looked at her in suspicion. "What do I have to do?"

"NO SASUKE!" Naruto shouted.

"Shut up Naruto." Sasuke said, stepping down from the small platform he stood on.

"I want your soul." Akki said smiling.

"You already took my soul, Akki." Sasuke said.

"Correction, bright young one. Sakura's soul took your soul's place. Give me your soul and I'll tell you where she is." Akki said.

"No, I want you to tell me what the fell is going on here! NOW!" Sasuke's eyes began to glow a hot red.

"Tsk, tsk, Sweet heart." Akki said turning into Sakura. "You want to find her, don't you?"

He glared at her. "Don't you dare provoke me!" He raised a fist.

"Sasuke," She said sweetly. "If you'd like, I'll explain everything. Once your soul is mine again."

"Tell me now Akki" He demanded. "Or it will kill you."

She smiled. "Very well." Akki snapped her fingers and every noise in the room was gone. Sasuke noticed that they were all frozen. "I'll tell you everything."

* * *

Itachi smiled ran a hand up Sakura's leg. 

"How are you enjoying yourself?" He asked. She winced as his hand moved higher up.

"Move any higher and I'll kill you." She hissed.

"Oh Sakura, I really do enjoy you." He said laughing. "No wonder Sasuke loves you." Itatchi ran a hand through her pink hair. "Such beauty, I can't even begin to know how he resisted you all those years." Itatchi leant in and licked her neck. "And you taste so delicious."

Sakura felt tears sting her eyes. "Sasuke will come for me."

Itatchi kept his head at her neck and began to kiss it. "He left you once, what makes you think he'll come for you?"

Sakura felt a tear on the edge of her eye. "Because, he cares for me."

Itatchi smiled into her neck. "I'm sure he does."

"SHUT UP!" She yelled throwing her self away from him.

He grabbed her hard by the wrist and pulled her to his level. His dark intense eyes stared into hers. "Ever talk like that again, I will not hesitate to hurt you."

She glared at him and then spit in his face. He just smiled and tossed her to the floor. A darkness rang in his eyes.

"I find your defiance attractive young Sakura, such a spirit in you." He lowered himself to the floor and ran a hand along her upper leg. "I promise, by the time I'm done with you. All that wonderful defiance will no longer be yours, it will be mine, and so will you."

Sakura continued to glare. "You touch me again and I swear I'll kill you."

He smiled. "No one will hear your screams Sakura, not even Sasuke. Only I will be the Master of your pain."

"Why is it that you hesitate?" Sakura yelled.

"Eager then?" Itatchi asked.

"No, just wondering why you haven't violated me yet. You speak of my beauty and and my defiance, yet you do nothing to stop me from harming you! Are you a coward?"

"You want this then?" He asked, smiling.

She smiled. "yes." She whispered.

Itatchi smiled smugly. He leaned in and kissed her. She with stood the pain of his lips against hers. Slowly she rose her binded hands above his head and slid them behind his neck. She could tell he was enjoying it. She let him enjoy it for a moment longer. She gently pressed him down to the ground letting her hands slide from behind his head. She pulled bcak from his lips for a moment. Her body lying atop his. She smiled.

"Much better than Sasuke." she said heatedly.

He smiled.

She smiled wider and brought a heavy stone down upon his head. She smiled as he passed out and the dropped the stone. She hopped over to his makeshift kitchen and grabbed a knife. Little by little she carefully sawed away at the rope that bound her arms then slowly began to work away at the ones at her feet. Each moment she looked over her shoulder, to see if her captor had woken yet. She spit out the contents of her mouth in disgust. She's never do that again. Once she was free she headed towards the exit of the cave like structure. That's when some one grasped her hand and threw her to the ground.

Itatchi looked at her with anger and pride mixed in his eyes.

"Good move, Sakura, but not very wise."

She backed away from him on her hands and knees. Her eyes never leaving his. "STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

"Shame, too, I was enjoying this defiance of yours." He smiled evilly. "Now, I'll have to break you."

Sakura looked at him in horror and rage. He would not spare her.

* * *

A/N: sorry about the uneditedness of it... I didn't have time.. my sister ran upstairs to tell my mum that I was on the computer... she's just pissed because when I'm on the computer, she's not (because we only have dos computadoras) So.. yeah..also grounded... so... yep... once I clean under my bed ((Shudders)) I'll be able to legally (with out breaking mum's rules) use it : D... I hate under my bed :(... 


	8. A window of oppritunity! Sakuras Escape!

A/N: OK! So... Some more Itachi/Sakura-ness. (no I don't ship those two) but I find it interesting... I like making Itachi a pervert :p... OK! so... read on! and... eat pasta! (because Pasta kicks ass)

* * *

"Someone made me an offer I couldn't refuse. All I needed was to bring him Sakura, I couldn't legally bring him Sakura with out a signed contract. My job was for you to sign it, and for Sakura to take your place. In return, he promised me his soul, and the souls of all he associates with. This will make Oro proud. It is my duty, as Oro's humble servant, to collect souls to power his empire." Akki smiled. "Now, if you give me your soul, I will gladly tell you who took Sakura, and where they took her." 

Sasuke glared at her. "Akki, how do I know you won't double cross me again?"

"Sweet heart," she said running her long nailed finger tips down his jaw line. "I never double crossed you, I never crossed you. I was just doing a job when I helped you... Right now I'm double crossing some one who could give me all the souls I need to establish a permanent place beside Oro. You should be grateful I'm even considering this deal."

Sasuke looked at the frozen faces of his friends. "I can't let you do it Akki, I can't let you have my soul again."

"well then," Akki said smiling. "Sakura will just be lost forever."

Sasuke felt torn. He looked up at Akki in hate. "Give me the contract."

Akki smiled. "Wise move, pretty boy."

* * *

Sakura landed with a hard thud against the back of the cave. She looked up from her place on the floor at Itachi. He looked down on her bruise and broken body. A smile graced his face. He loved hurting her. 

She stood up shakily and ran over to him, delivering a heavy punch. Itachi side stepped it. Sakura fell to the floor from the pressure she had put in her fist. She looked up at him and rose to her feet. Breathing heavily she staggered over to him and began to weakly pound on his chest.

They had been fighting for five hours straight, Sakura refusing to give up.

Itachi brushed her off him and let her land on the floor.

Sakura collapsed in weakness.

"Sakura, you really should be more wise... don't waste your strength. I'll always win." He smiled.

She glared up at him. He smiled again and leant down and pulled her rather hard to her feet by her wrist. He looked her straight in the eyes and smiled.

"I have something I want to ask you." He said quietly.

"What!" Sakura spat.

"Well, it's more of a demand." He said, thinking.

"WHAT!" Sakura yelled.

She felt his heavy hand hit across her face.

"Never raise your voice to me." He hissed. He then smiled. He ran a hand up her arm and then to her sleeve. His hand then reached around her neck then down her back till he reached the zipper in the back of her shirt, he tugged it down and let her shirt fall off her shoulders and around her waist. He smiled at what he saw. "Sakura, you are very fine indeed. My brother should have taken you while he had the chance. I certainly won't hesitate much longer."

She looked away from his hungry eyes. A tear brimmed at the edges of her eye.

He smiled and slowly let her hand move around to the front and began to undo her bottoms. He smiled as the pooled at her ankles. He ran his hand along her smooth sides and down her leg. He smiled even more.

"It's very hard to resist you Sakura." He whispered. He then pushed her to the ground. "There is a bath over there," he pointed to the corner. "The water is hot, I want you to wash up and change into this." He threw a silky red fabric in her lap. He then left the cave. leaving a very exposed and very confused Sakura in his wake.

She sunk happily into the heated water. For the past few days she had felt nothing but coldness down in her bones. Still the heat of the water did not erase the years of coldness she had felt in her heart.

"Sasuke-kun." She whispered, bringing her hand up to her heart."I feel so cold."

She looked down into the swirling water. Her thoughts capturing her.

A half an hour later Sakura emerged from the steamy bath clad in a silk red dress that hugged her curves and exposed too much leg and breast. She looked around and found the exit unguarded.

Words flooded her head. "Do it" "Don't it's a trap."

She shuddered. She needed to take that risk, even if it killed her. Death was better than staying where she was. She slowly approached the entry and looked out into the bright world. The only thing she could see were trees. She sighed and took a few steps out. Her bare feet crunching painfully on the sticks and leaves that were scattered across the ground. She looked up into the bright sun and smiled. Freedom?

Thats when it hit her "RUN!" it echoes through her head. She obeyed.

She didn't stop running, she kept going, and going. Nothing stopping her. She needed to get back... she needed to see Sasuke, to tell him she was sorry. She halted. She shouldn't have to apologize to that selfish Uchiha. He had left her. He had left them all. She hated those Uchiha's. They had caused nothing but pain in her life. She punched the nearest thing to her. Sending the man of her thoughts flying into a tree. She watched as he collided and then collapsed at the base of the tree. She gasped.

"Sasuke-kun?"

She felt a tight grip around her neck. "Itachi!" She yelled as the purple nails dug deep into her flesh, letting little droplets of blood trickle down her neck. She felt the world being choked from her. Right before she passed out she saw Sasuke rise painfully and glare in her direction. His eye became wide and he charged. Then Darkness.

* * *

A/N: sorry it took so long! LOL School is having mid terms.. so my teachers have been piling up all the homework! and tests! Gotta study to get a...C? LOL... sooo...yeah give me a piece of your minds...and... pineapples...  



	9. A sweet reunion! Count down begins!

A/N: new chapter, might wanna warn ya though... I've managed to get grounded...again... this time for calling my father a bastard. He asked for it...he gets mad at me because I'm no longer a member of his church... (sigh) why must parents be like that?

* * *

"WHAT THE HE-" Naruto began. 

Hinata shot him a glare.

"What do you mean he just 'Disappeared!" He nearly shouted again.

"Thin air Naruto, just like that. One minute he's tlaking to Akki, the next they're both gone." Shikamarou stated.

"Did anyone see him go!" Naruto yelled.

"Look Naruto, I never took my eyes off of him. Some one as troublesome as Sasuke should be watched all the time." Shikamarou said. "That is of course, why Sakura was put on your team in the first place, was it not?"

Kakashi nodded in the background. "We needed some one who wasn't reckless, we knew Sakura would keep an eye on you two."

Naruto sighed. "BAKA BAKA BAKA!" He threw a punch at a wall.

"Naruto!" Hinata yelled, grabbing him tightly around the waste. "Please, stop."

Naruto took a deep breath and the nine tailed fox demon calmed within him. He let his head drop. "I'm sorry, Hinata."

"It's ok Naruto." She said pulling him closer. "We'll find them, I promise."

Naruto turned around and looked Hinata deeply in the eyes. "We have to go soon, you know that...right?"

She nodded. "There isn't much time left Naruto, we need to go."

"You can't go Hinata." Naruto insisted. "I can't loose you too."

"Naruto, Sakura is my friend, and I've known Sasuke for quite some time. I'm coming whether you like it or not." Hinata said. She reached down to her collar and pulled up her head band around her forehead. "I can handle it."

Naruto sighed in defeat. "Very Well." He then proceeded to the small platform at the front of the room and stood on top of it. "People!" Everyone went to look at Naruto. "Our numbers are few! but our strength is mighty! We shall venture forth and claim the two that our rightfully ours! Tonight! We dine in Hell!"

Hinata grumbled and put her head in her hands. "Oh, Naruto!"

Naruto hopped down and walked over to Hinata.

"I've always wanted to use that last line, but... I had to make the other lines fit in with it, ya know." Naruto said rubbing his neck.

Shikamarou rolled his eyes. "Hinata, I don't know how you put up with some one so troublesome."

Hinata sighed. "It's called love Shikamarou, one day you'll find out that when you're in it, you can put up with just about anything."

* * *

Sasuke awoke on the cold ground of a cave. His hands were bound as were his feet. He tried to clear his head. What had happened. Suddenly his eyes grew wide and he got to his knees the best he could. He searched frantically in the dark. 

"Sakura?"

no reply. He continued to search as he let his eyes adjust to the dark. Finally he saw her form lying on the ground a few feet away.

"Sakura."

He made his way over to her the best he could. He looked down upon her. anger coursed through him as he saw the presence of what looked like bruises, and a small trail of blood on her neck. Trying his hardest he managed to hoist Sakura into his arms so she rested on his lap. He leant in and whispered to her.

"I'm so sorry."

He then leant in deeper and kissed her head. Eyes fluttered open.

"Sasuke?" She asked.

He smiled lightly and nodded. She sat up and rubbed her neck. "What happened?"

Sasuke glared at nothing in particular. "My brother...he..."

She nodded.

"What did he do to you Sakura?" He asked. He seemed to scared at that moment.

"It's nothing Sasuke, I'm fine." She said.

He nodded. A moment of silence passed between them. Sakura climbed gently into his lap and leaned against him. She took his arms and looked at the bonds that held them.

"Bondage.." she let her eyebrow raise a bit.

He laughed lightly. It was as if, as long as he had her, nothing in the world was wrong.

She gently stroked his hands and ran her fingers over every cut and bruise. Slowly she undid the binds and let his hands free. He took his hands and wrapped them tightly around Sakura. He leant into her hair and whispered.

"I'm sorry."

She nodded. "I'm sorry too."

"This isn't your fault at all, Sakura. I should have never come home." He said.

She turned around and looked him square in the eye. "never say that again."

He ran his thumb along her cheek and caught the tear that was gliding down it. "I'm sorry."

There was another moment of silence. "why didn't you come home sooner?"

He took a deep breath. "You really want to know?"

she nodded.

"Because, I never stopped thinking about you. I never stopped thinking that if I came back, I'd find out how much you hated me. I didn't come back, so that I could think...that you still loved me."

She nodded. "I never stopped loving you Sasuke. I just thought if I kept thinking I hated you... that it wouldn't hurt as much." She she turned in his lap so she looked right into his eyes. "It just hurt more."

There was a tense moment between them. Each moment bringing them both closer to each other.

"I really hate Naruto right now." She breathed.

Sasuke raised his eyebrow.

She laughed slightly. "He got to be your first kiss."

Sasuke laughed and pulled her closer to him. She let her head burrow into his chest. He winced slightly.

"I'm sorry." She said giving his chest a light kiss. "I didn't mean to hit you... I just...reacted."

He nodded. He felt his stomach do backflips as Sakura moved her kiss to his neck, then his jaw. Then finally her lips rested only moments from his. She looked at him tensely in the eyes. Searching for permission. His deep onyx eyes only displayed shock and a little bit of hunger. She pulled back. She wasn't expecting to see such things in his eyes. She was expecting more, she wanted love to shine through. She rested her head back on his chest ans sighed.

"I love you." Her voice came out quietly.

He felt an odd warmth run to his face. He had never felt like this before, about anyone, ever. He took a deep breath. "I suppose, since this may be my last chance to say it. Sakura Haruno I-"

His sentence was cut off by a blinding light. The entrance had been opened and in it stood two silhouettes. Sakura shuddered in his arms.

The things of nightmares had finally arrived, and the count down to the end had begun.

* * *

A/N: I'm guesstimating that there are four or five more chapters... one will have a fight scene, one will have a touchy scene, one will be an omg scene, one will be a flash back scene, and one will be a teaser/cliffy (that one will end the whole story :p) (btw Guesstimating is a word?)  



	10. Sakura's desicion! A blinding light!

A/N: Sooo I managed to find a way that may extend the story by another chapter :p... Oh but you'll hate all the cliffys and you'll try to eat my soul... well you can't.. I gambled my soul away to Chani, so if you wanna eat it... you'll have to find Chani and beg for a bite or two... :p (BTW Chani is my geektastic friend :p) ALSO Sorry about the unbeatedness :p of it...

* * *

Naruto looked at the crowd that stood before him. Young ninja that he had grown up with. All ready for a battle that may kill them. All willing to give everything, to save two people. He wondered why so many people would give so much for Sasuke and Sakura. He smiled. 

"Thank you." He whispered.

Each ninja stood proudly at the threshold of the forest, awaiting orders from Naruto.

Hinata stood behind him. Ready to fight. She placed a loving hand on his shoulder. "Good luck Naruto." He nodded and turned back to her.

"Hinata, what if I lose you?" He asked. "what will I do then?"

She placed a warm hand on his face and smiled. "Naruto, I'm sure everything will be fine."

He grabbed her wrist. "Hinata, Itachi is a dangerous person, he would not hesitate to kill you."

She nodded. "I'm going, not matter what you tell me."

He nodded. "I know."

She moved in and kissed him sweetly on the lips. She pulled back causing Naruto to sigh.

"I love you." He whispered to her.

She nodded. "I love you too Naruto-kun." She giggled quietly.

He nodded. "Marry me."

She looked at him in shock. "What?"

"Marry me." Naruto stated, looking her squarely in the eye. "Please, say yes. You can turn me down later, but please, for now, give me something to fight for."

Hinata nodded. "I love you with all my heart Naruto. You are the bravest man I have ever met. Your heart and spirit are pure. I would be honoured to be your wife."

He smiled. "then I have something to fight for."

She smiled and kissed him again.

He turned to his small army. "Are you all ready?"

All at once his friends cheered.

He smiled. "I'll take that as a yes." He pointed towards the forest. "Then into the night we go!"

All at once they leapt into the air, and began their journey, into the unknown terrors of the night.

* * *

The two figures stepped from the sunlight and into the cave. Revealing it to be Itachi and Akki. 

Sasuke wrapped his arms tighter around her. Itachi smiled.

"How sweet, my brother and his young love." Itachi said, taking another step forward. "reunited at last."

Akki moved her hand forcefully causing the two lovers to be throw against opposite walls. Sakura slowly stood up and wiped the blood from her mouth. Sasuke took less time, not bothering to check for any wounds. He glared at Itachi. Itachi smiled. Not a moment even passed and Sakura ended up firmly grasped by Itachi.

Sasuke took a half step forward only to be stopped as Itachi held a glowing hand near Sakura's head.

"Foolish little brother," Itachi said. "You try to kill me, I'll kill her before you can blink."

Sakura struggled under Itachi's firm grip. She bit down hard on his hand, letting the iron blood fill her mouth. He didn't make a sound. Sakura lifted her head up and spit the blood out. Itachi smiled. "She's a fighter, little brother, you should have taken her when you had the chance."

Sasuke leapt forward. Only to be thrown back by Akki.

"I don't want to kill Sakura." Itachi said sweetly. He ran a finger down Sakura's neck. "I've grown quite fond of her."

Sakura kicked back hitting Itachi in the knee. Itachi stood strong. He moved in to her ear and whispered to her. "You know, the more you fight me, the more I want you."

Sakura shuddered.

Sasuke got to his feet slowly. He glared at his brother with such hate, Sakura could feel it burning in his red eyes.

"Itachi, you lay another finger on her and I swear, nothing will hold me back." He felt the mark on his back sear with heat. He held back a wince ans kept his glare steady.

"Oh little brother, I would never harm such a treasure." He ran a hand down Sakura's side. "Infact." He said as he pressed his lips against he neck. "All I want is for her to stay by my side."

Sasuke felt the heat of anger boil over. Sakura saw the distraction in Itachi's eyes. He kept them firmly locked on Sasuke. She felt a plan come to her as Sasuke charged.

"STOP!" She shouted. She looked at Sasuke with sadness in her eyes." Sasuke halted and Itachi and Akki froze. "Just stop."

Sasuke looked at her in confusion.

"Itachi." She said, a sorrow filling her voice. "If you promise to stay with you, for all your days, will you leave Sasuke in peace."

:"Sakura." Sasuke whispered.

Itachi looked down on the sorrow filled emerald orbs. He read them for betrayal. He found nothing but hate and sadness.

Sakura looked down. "I'll do whatever it takes, to keep Sasuke-kun safe." Her eyes spilled out tears that gently splashed on the dirt covered ground. Itachi put a hand under her chin and lifted her face to meet his. He gently wiped away her tears. "Don't worry my Cherry Blossom, I'll treat you kindly."

Sakura felt more tears over flow and spill forth.

Sasuke just stood there, partly in shock and partly in horror. "Sakura, you can't d-"

She spun around in Itachi's arms to face Sasuke. "Never tell me what I can and can not do!"

He watched as Itachi wrapped his arms around Sakura. She just looked down. "It's all I'm good for." She said to Sasuke. "I was never good enough then, at least now I can save you."

"You were always good enough, Sakura!" Sasuke shouted.

"How touching." Itachi said.

"SAKURA!" Sasuke yelled. "I DID NOT GO THROUGH ALL OF THIS FOR YOU TO GIVE UP ON ME NOW!!! I NEED YOU!!! I...Sakura I Lo-"

Akki threw Sasuke against the wall. "She's made up her mind, now amount of words can change it." Akki stepped closer to him. "Let her go son, she's given you a second chance at life, take it."

"A life without Sakura, is not life at all." Sasuke stated.

Akki looked upon him in Sympathy. A surge of guilt wracked her fiendish soul and for the first time in thousands of years, she felt her heart beat again. Just one beat, but that was enough. "I made you a promise, Uchiha. I intend to keep it." She moved in and gently kissed Sasuke on the lips. She pulled back from him. "Don't expect me to be so sympathetic next time." A flash of light filled the room and Akki was gone.

Sasuke felt energy surge through his body. Chakra seemed to ooze out every point. It glowed a mysteriously dark green. He stared up at his brother. "Let her go!"

Itachi threw Sakura aside, causing her to be knocked unconscious. He smiled at his younger brother. "Finally, a possible battle at hand."

Itachi's hands flared up a violent blood red. She smiled at his little brother. "Prepare to die, Sasuke."

Sasuke smiled. "Not a chance, big brother." Sasuke charged at his brother, chakra fully activated. His brother charged at him, his chakra also fully charged. They ran at each other at the speed of light. As they crashed into one another a blinding mix of coloured lights exploded from within the the two, blinding a now awake Sakura.

"SASUKE!"

* * *

A/N: OHHHHHHHHH Cliffy. Now I'm sorry about the cliche Naru/hina moment back there. :D... and **alana124pyro**, the chapter your genius inspired will come up soon. :p... 


	11. One battle ends! Another begins!

They leapt bravely from tree to tree. Each one hoping they'd find their way to the people they loved. Naruto had told them the plan. Neji, Tenten, and Rock would search south of the village. Shikamarou, Ino, and Tamari would be searching west. Shikamarou was most troubled at this arrangement. Chouji, Garra, and Kankuro were searching east. As for Naruto, Well Hinata and he were scouting the North. A number of other Ninja scattered out in the directions in between. Naruto had found every able ninja and brought them with him. He would not fail this time. He would find his friends and even carry out Sasuke's wishes. He didn't care if Sasuke wanted to do it himself. If Itachi was doing anything ro anger him, Itachi was dead.

The trees sped underfoot, neither of the two lovers saying a word. Hinata occasionally stole a glance at Naruto, and Vis versa. Both were afraid of what may happen when they reached the end of the road. Naruto turned his attention back to the ground, searching for anything, anything at all. Then he stopped dead in his tracks.

There he stood far above the ground, Hinata by his side, looking down upon a what appeared to be a struggle. A tree was nearly broken in half from a strong impact of some sort. He then spotted a piece of torn fabric laying on the ground near it's trunk. He leapt from his position and to the ground below. He picked up the fabric and it rang familiar to him. "Uchiha."

Hinata landed beside him and inspected the fabric. "Definitely Sasukes."

Naruto nodded. Judging by the drag marks, one person was dragged in that direction. I assume that Itachi carried Sakura. He looked down the path that would lead him to the truth. He looked at Hinata.

"Dorothy?" He smiled putting out his arm. She rolled her eyes and slipped hers through his. "To the wizard!"

Hinata sighed and the two leapt into the air. Tree top was, by far, faster than a yellow brick road, anyway.

* * *

Sakura slowly looked up to see the light. Her heart pounding, waiting to see if her love would triumph. 

Slowly the light died down. Her love and his opponent lay prone on the floor. Sakura rose to her feet and stumbled over to Sasuke's body. She frantically searched for a pulse. Blood covered her hands and she wiped furiously at her forehead. He had to be alive still, he just had to. Finally she felt it, He was barely there, but that was just enough. She pressed her hands down hard on the bleeding gash in his side chakra spewing from her hands.

Sasuke felt the pressure on his chest and looked up and saw the face of angel. Slowly he tried to blink himself back to life. Pain distorted his reality, he felt the blood pour out of him. The pain made him convulse slightly under her touch. She looked up and saw him, a small smile played on her lips.His eyes began to flutter shut again, they were too heavy, he had lost too much blood. Small flash of green filled is vision, she was trying to heal him. He turned his head slightly to see his brother suffering similar wounds, bleeding out. His brothers body went through one final shock wave and then, nothing. He looked back up and saw Sakura's teary eyes. He felt the pain hit him again and his eyes threatened to close. He could hear her yelling at him.

"HOLD ON SASUKE! DAMNIT!!!! IF YOU DIE ON ME!!! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!!!"

Tears spilled from her beautiful eyes and fell onto his face. She looked into his eyes, filled with pain and regret.

He felt his voice come for a moment. His hand reached up and brushed away a tear. Her soulful eyes stared into his. For a moment time froze. He felt himself slipping away.

"Don't cry, Sakura." He said weakly.

She sniffed, keeping at her work. "Please don't leave me." She pleaded.

He smiled. "Sakura," He said, his hand slipping back beside him. "I really do lo-" He felt the ability to speak leave him. Slowly his eyes began to flutter shut.

"DON'T YOU DARE DIE!" she said, forcing more chakra into his body. Her hands pressed hard against him. Forcing him to hold one a moment longer.

He felt a surge of pain wrack his body. It was so intense, he felt his whole world dim slightly. Then his eyes fluttered shut to a world where only blackness awaited him.

* * *

A/N: yes Satan is my father..or rather, I think he is. Well.. feel free to kill me... I tried to do it to myself a few days ago (not really, but my BFF told me to go commit suicide ((my friends are sweet aren't they)) ((then again I was yelling at everyone (((even random people))) in pirate speak)) so I jumped off this like two foot tall cement thingy at my school and feel on my ankle... and now it's sprained) also.. I can fully type again (A few days ago i slammed my middle finger ((that's my favourite finger)) in the door... ((because I had a blonde moment)) and it got infetcted ((because like Shikamarou I found cleaning out wounds "Troublesome")) and I had to get all the puss to squeeze out of it... there was alot of blood :p) Umm.. much love to all my reviewers.. Alana124pyro your chapter you inspired will be the next one :D I think :D... I'll update very soon (because I'm totally excited about writing this next chapter) TA My lovelies!!!

P.S. sorry about the shortness of it... and the unbetadness... I could really use a beta...


	12. Secrets for the dead! Awakening!

A/N: SWEAR ALERT... just thought you'd wanna know

* * *

Sakura walked tenderly along the grassy path. A tear rolled down her cheek, is was lightly illuminated by the full moon light that shone brightly upon this place. She wiped it softly from her face. She got to her knees and looked upon the stones that lay in front of her. Each one engraved with the names of the Uchiha's. He ran her finger along the name of one. The stone felt dead under her finger. Sadness raged on within her. Tears spilled out of her eyes like a violent flood. Her mind raced. She was numb. She let out a painful cry releasing her anger and frustration, her sadness. She looked down and silently cursed the graves that lay before her. Cursed them for being dead. Cursed them because she had lost the one person she really loved. 

She let out a painful sigh.

"It's all your fault," She whispered to the dead graves. "He's gone because of you."

The grave stood in silence, the people beneath them would never utter another word.

"He gave everything for you guys!" Sakura said, another tear fell to the grass. "HE GAVE EVERYTHING FOR YOU STUPID ASSHOLES!"

Another wave of grief filled her. She sobbed uncontrollably. "EVERYTHING!"

She took a painful breath and calmed herself. "And because he gave everything, I gave everything. Because he's no longer here, I am no longer here. I will never be here again, not completely. I'll be a shell for the rest of my life. Because of that stupid bastard!"

She choked on her words. "I-I loved him so much. Why do I have to love him so damn much."

she stared out amongst the massive burial site, most of them read the same date of death. Cut down in their prime. All of them running in fear, they were betrayed by their own blood.

She wiped at her eyes again. "I can't understand why he did this! He could have been happy, he could have revived the clan! No, he had to go and do this. Leave me in my grief, leave me to suffer in his absence. AFTER EVERYTHING HE WENT THROUGH! After everything I went through. He does this." She took a deep shaky breath.

She let the tears spill down her face. Left in her own silence. Only the dead would hear her sobs. Only the dead would keep her secret.

After sometime her tears had gone away. She had none left after all this. She still sat there, pain in her soul. She was empty inside, and only he could fill that void.

"You shouldn't be out here all alone on night like this."

She spun around to see a disappointed Naruto.

"I-" She started.

He put up a hand. "Sakura, you know it isn't safe, your still recovering, you should be at the hospital."

She nodded. "I had to say something, I needed to cry."

He nodded and put out his hand. "Come on Sakura."

She took his hand. "You won't tell lady Tsunade, will you?"

"Never, Sakura." He smiled warmly.

Both walked off into the darkness. Each of them with no light within them. Their worlds now dim, they were alone.

* * *

(Scene inspired by alana124pyro) 

_Sakura ran giggling through a field of cherry blossoms. Her mothers hands held firmly within hers. She laughed as she pulled her mother along with her. Yelling at the flowers as they fell. She was four years old, and the world was filled with life! Everything was so pink. She felt her mothers hand slip out of hers. She just kept running. Everything was so beautiful! Everything was so soft! Nothing would stop her from enjoying every minute of this. She felt a hand about her size slip through hers._

_She looked and saw a young boy next to her. His onyx eyes filled with life, searching her emerald ones. He smiled warmly at her. They laughed through the flowers. Filled with youth and love for life. Suddenly she looked over again to see a sadness in the eyes of a much older boy. His hand was no longer in hers. They were no longer running through the blossoms. They just stood there face to face. His eyes so sad. He looked no older than twelve. She realized that she too had grown up. She reached out to touch him only to see him walk away from her. _

_  
She ran up beside him. they were now both seventeen. They both has much wiser eyes. His cold and dead, but a spark of life seemed to grown through the back. She looked upon this older boy with love and hate, all mixed into one. She reached out and grabbed his hand and he took it willingly. They walked in silence, only their hearts beating frantically coudl be heard. Their hearts beating as one. _

_ She blinked to see that he was much older now, probably 20. She too had aged She looked down to see her womb filled with life. The same distant sadness rang in both their eyes. His hand left hers and ran along her large stomach. She closed her eyes and let a tear fall down her cheek. They slowly faded off into the bright light that was at the end of one path and the beginning of another._

_They'd have another chance. A new beginning. Someday. _

* * *

Slowly his eyes opened. The first thing he saw was Sakura, lying beside him, or rather in a hospital bed beside him. He sat up and rubbed his head. "Sakura?" 

Lady Tsunade was sitting in a chair, her eyes clamped shut. She jumped from her sleep as he slowly coughed. She got to her feet and began poking and prodding Sasuke with a bunch of instruments. No questions were asked until the readings were done. She turned to him with a sigh. "Amazing."

He rubbed his head. "hn?"

She smiled lightly. "You sustained heavy injuries. All the MRI's we did read that you had sever head injuries. We were afraid you'd never come out of it. Sakura...she... She kept hoping you'd come out of it."

He nodded and looked towards where she was lying. Her pink hair scattered amongst pillows. She was dressed in her normal clothes, she looked exhausted. He looked up at Tsunade in question.

"She hasn't really left since... well... the accident." Tsunade stated. "We had to get Hinata and Naruto in here to convince her that she'd get sick if she stayed any longer. She went home a total of three hours. She couldn't stay away. She kept telling me that she'd take care of you. Sasuke, you should be aware, Sakura used a nearly fatal amount of her chakra trying to heal your wounds after the battle. If Naruto and Hinata hadn't shown up, you'd both be dead."

Sasuke nodded. Shakily he got to his feet and stumbled across the room to Sakura's bedside. He ran his cold hands along her arm until it lead up to to her shoulder. He gently fingered a lock of hair that rested in the place between her neck and shoulders. He looekd at her pale white skin and sighed. "Sakura, you stupid girl." He leant in and gently pressed a chaste kiss on her lips. "You shouldn't love a man like me, I'm nothing but trouble."

"I like bad boys." She whispered in her sleep. He smiled.

He turned back to Tsunade. "So, when do I get my hearing?"

"Hn?" Tsunade asked looking up from her chart.

"I betrayed my village and my friends, when do I get punished?"

Tsunade put down the chart and rested her hands on her hips. "Sasuke Uchiha. The six days you've done so much harm both emotionally and physically to my people. Not only did you cause one of my students to be sexually, physically, and emotionally abused because of your stupid mistakes, But more than half of my ninja were wounded because of you, and I lost revenue because I had no ninja to go on missions. You're idiotic and stupid lust for power may cost us more than you can imagine."

Sasuke winced.

"But." Tsunade said softly. "When I look at all the pain and suffering these people went through to get you back, I realize that these people care a lot about you. I wouldn't want all that suffering to be in vain. You're off the hook for now Uchiha, but believe me, I will find a suitable punishment for you."

Lady Tsunade walked to the door of the room and paused. "I'll alert the others, if you'd like."

Sasuke thought for a moment. "Not quite yet, Lady Tsunade, but thank you."

She nodded and exited the room. For a moment she paused again, her mouth working hard to get the words out. But after all he had been through, all they had been through, she didn't have the heart to tell him the truth.

* * *

A/N: this chappie came to me fast because I was soo excited to write it. I had been envisioning it for so long.. I feel it doesn't live up to all that I built it to in my mind, but I hope you enjoy.. I think there will be.. two or three more chappies after this... 


	13. A Midnight Confession! Enter Sakura!

A/N: cliche warning... I felt I wrote this very cliche and very... very... ooc on Sasuke's part... UGH SHOOT ME:p

* * *

Sasuke sat silently next to Sakura, waiting for her to wake up. Waiting for her to look down on him with such love and happiness. Waiting to finally utter the words that have been sitting on his lips for so long. He sat for hours and hours. Soon it would be seven days since his arrival back in his home. He gently stroked her hand. He Had been there three days, then two days Sakura was gone, then he had spent two days asleep. It was the end of the fourth day of madness. Soon things would be back to normal. He'd be able to tell Sakura everything. He gently kissed her hand and waited her awakening. Sooner or later he'd tell her. 

Hours later he was awoken by movement on the bed. He peered up from where his head rested in his arms. Sakura was rubbing her eyes. Without casting a look in his direction she looked out the window. He realized her eyes grew wide. She looked at her watch and then swore very loudly. "OH MY GOD!" She hopped to her feet and began picking up her bag and things from the side opposite Sasuke. She was so rushed she didn't notice him sitting there. "OhMyGod ohmygod ohmyGOD!" She quickly ran for the door. "I need to get the IV for Sasuke in here changed."

"Late for something?" He asked. He stood up and smiled as she froze in the door way.

Sakura's whole body began to slump forward, a small sob came from her mouth. He slowly walked up to her and turned her around to face him. Her eyes stayed cast to the floor. He gently lifted her face to see his. Her green eyes were filled with such sorrow and happiness. She pulled him to her and held him tightly. "Oh God." She cried into his chest. He held her firmly to him as she cried out her soul. "I gave up on you." she whispered. "After the second day, I thought for sure. Tsunade said that if you didn't wake up in the first twenty four hours, then.. you probably wouldn't wake up- Oh God" She cried even more. He rubbed her back gently and took in her beautiful scent. He would never let go of her again, never.

After about twenty minutes of just standing there, crying. Sakura pulled back and looked him n the eyes. Her hand came up and caressed his face. She needed to feel it for herself. Needed to feel him. She ran a hand through one of his raven locks. A smile played across her lips. "I can't believe it Sasuke, I can't believe you woke up."

He gently kissed her hair.

"I just, I keep thinking that I'm going to wake up on that bed, and see you lying there." She felt another surge of tears threaten to fall.

He wiped away one that managed to escape. "I'm so sorry."

She cried. "It's not your fault, I'm so stupid!"

"No, Sakura, I was stupid, thinking that I could make such a stupid deal." He gently captured her lips with his.

She deepened the kiss. At first it was just a sweet kiss, but soon is became something more needy. The need to know that they were still there, a need to ind something, anything to grab a hold of. He could feel Her sadness melt away as they drifted off to some unknown world. She moved closer to him and explored his lips. His lips were unceasing in their quest to get all of this out of her. He gently forced her onto one of the beds and continued to kiss her. Their kiss had grown from a Sweet needy kiss to a passionately needy kiss. an all out battle of lust and love and everything that grew in between. Her hands explored his hair, making every lock, every strand familiar to her. He ran his tongue along her lips, tasting every last inch of them. She let out a moan of pleasure. He never wanted this to end. This kiss, this life, this whole new life that stood before him. He could taste it in her. His future was in her.

Gently he pulled back and took a heavy breath. "Sakura." His head rested atop hers. Their breaths mixing with one another.

She smiled against him. "Sasuke."

"Finally, all this hell is over." He said.

She laughed lightly. Suddenly her heart stopped. She grabbed his face and made him look right in her eyes. "Sasuke, there is something I need you to say! I need to hear to from you, before dawn."

He looked at her, such love and passion in his eyes. He got off of her and sat on th edge of the bed. She sat up and looked at him in question.

"Here?" He asked. "Now?"

She nodded. She let her eyes flit to the clock. She didn't have much time. She crawled over to him and sat next to him. "I don't have much time."

He looked confused.

'Look, Sasuke, just listen to me, I need to know...and soon." She kissed his softly. Pulling away slowly she whispered his name again. Sasuke took a deep breath. After all these days of dieing to say it to her, he couldn't find the strength. "Sakura, I-"

"TEME!" Naruto shouted as he ran into the room. Sakura felt anger boil within her as the stupid boy attacked Sasuke with hugs and words that were so fast she couldn't even decipher them. She twitched slightly.

"NARUTO YOU DUMBASS! CAN'T YOU SEE WE WERE IN THE MIDDLE OF SOMETHING!" Sakura's inner self yelled.

Calmly she got to her feet and gave Naruto a big hug. "I'm thankful."

He nodded. "So has Sasuke told you that he looooves you yet?"

Sakura smacked him. "That's personal business, Naruto."

Naruto laughed and rubbed the small wound she had left. "Sorry Sakura."

Sasuke just watched as the two interacted, like best friends, like brother and sister. He suddenly regretted ever leaving in the first place. He had missed such an opportunity. He could have grown stronger like these two had. He could've finally found happiness in something other than vengeance. He could have found it in the people he cared most for. His friends could have given him everything, and even though he left, they kept giving everything for them.

He slowly rose from his seat and walked over to the two. Quietly he brought them to him. His face seemed emotionless as his mind ran over all the things his friends had done for him. The other two looked at him in shock. Wonder what the hell was going on. He took a deep breath and looked down on the two.

"Thanks you two." He muttered.

Naruto smiled. "No problem Sasuke!" His face fell for a moment. "Um, what did we do?"

Sasuke didn't respond instead he kept his gaze firmly locked with Sakura's. "Two minutes to midnight."

She smiled. "Hurry up and tell me you love me, Or I may turn into a pumpkin."

He laughed quietly and shook his head. "I'm not going to complete that cliche."

She nodded. "Just say it."

He nodded. "I love you Sakura."

She heaved a relieved sigh just as he finished the clock struck twelve. "Thank you."

"hey! aren't going to return the sentiment?" He asked.

She shook her head. "And I won't be for a while. You need to make up all the times I told you that in academy, and you never returned the favour."

He nodded. Suddenly his mind raced back to the night that changed everything. "Thank you for trying to stop me."

She nodded. "Anything for you Sasuke, anything."

Naruto coughed. "Erm, I feel like a third wheel, So I'm gonna-" Naruto headed for the door.

Sakura grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back into a hug. "Team Seven reunited!"

Lady Tsunade walked in, her head held low. "Sasuke." She said, locking her gaze firmly with hers. "There's something you should know."

* * *

A/N: the next chapter you'll be like FTW but it will make sense.. and it may end with another cliffy, which will lead into the last chapter...well it'll be ish ish of a chapter... and it will end with a cliffy... then again I'm thinking about merging the next chappie and the last one... because... the last one would be short... so yeah :p 


	14. The End! Naruto's grave news!

A/N: Last chapter!

* * *

Lady Tsunade felt something inside her burn, She was sure it was guilt.. She smiled. "We've gotten you a lovely home, Sasuke." 

Sasuke felt the tension in the room melt away. "Thank you Lady Tsunade."

Lady Tsuande plastered on a smile. "Good Luck, Sasuke."

Sasuke smiled lightly and pulled his two friends close to him.

Lady Tsunade walked out of the room and let out a deep sigh. She couldn't ruin all that they had worked for in the past few days. One day she'd tell them, till then, they would stay in ignorant bliss.

* * *

Sasuke smiled as he opened the door to his small home. he grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled her in. 

"I don't even think that counts as bridal style" She muttered.

He smiled down on his new bride. They turned on the lights and it illuminated the empty home. Sasuke grasped her hand and she smiled.

"What do you think, Sasuke?" Sakura asked. "I picked this one out for you, when you came back, Lady Tsunade's orders."

"Right," He said. "That's why you left a picture of all of us on the wall?"

She smiled. "I thought you'd like it."

He smirked. "All of this while you were still angry at me?"

She nodded. "I just couldn't... I was so angry... You thought you could leave us and then come back and expect us to love you the same.. I... didn't want to hate you... but I let you think I did."

He pulled her to him and kissed the top of her head. "I know."

She stayed against him for a while, taking in his scent. She suddenly smiled. "Wait till you see the bedroom." She licked her lips and winked. She pulled herself out of his grip and pulled him along down the hallway. Laughter rang throughout the halls of the Uchiha home. They had finally gotten their chance.

* * *

-five years later-

"IIIIIIIIIIIII!!! MIKITO!" Sakura said, grasping the young girls hand. "Do not run off like that!"

"MOMMIEEEEEEEEEEE!" She cried. "I wanna play in the sakura!"

Sakura tsked and let go of the young girls hand.

"Ahh!!! KUSHINA!" Mikito yelled, glomping the oldest daughter of Hokage Uzimaki. The girl threw Mikito off her back.

"Aaaaaaaaaah Miiiiiiii-kiiiiiii-tooooooo!" The girl shouted. She glared at the Mikito with hate and love. "Is it not obvious that I am plotting my next...plot!"

Mikito smiled at her friend. "Ah, Kushina, you are too strict, like your father!"

Sakura held back a laugh, the Naruto she knew, was a far cry from strict.

She smiled down on the pair. The two girls getting along splendidly.

A shy young boy with silky black hair approached the two girls. He held out a small sakura and handed it to Mikito. She smiled at the young boy and kissed his cheek. "Thank you Hizashi-Kun."

The young boy turned red and pushed Mikito away. "Cooties." He muttered, darkly. "It is not my destiny to get cooties from an Uchiha."

Mikito felt hot tears sting her eyes. "Hazashi!" She felt them slide down her cheeks. She threw her black hair out of her Green eyes and smacked the young Hyuga. "Apologize!"

"OWWW" Hizashi cried. "Very well, I'm sorry if I offended you, Uchiha Mikito."

She smiled proudly at her achievement.

Sakura sighed. "Ah, Sasuke, what are we going to do with that one?"

Sasuke smiled at the young girl as she told Hizashi off. "I say we let her kick Hizashi's as-"

"Sasuke." Sakura warned.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I don't want her marrying a Hyuga."

She looked at Sasuke in humour. "They're four years old."

"Old enough to interact with boys, old enough to marry one." He folded his arms.

"You are to protective of her." Sakura said. "And if she decides to get married at the age of four, we'll jump off that bridge when we come to it, ok?"

"KUSHINAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Naruto's voice called.

Kushina stood up quickly.

"KUSHINAAAAAAAAAA"

Kushina laughed. "He found out Mikito!"

Mikito smiled deviantly. "About time, your father really is a knuckle head."

Kushina grabbed Mikito's hand. "Coming daddy!"

Naruto walked into the park and picked up the girl. "Kushina! What have you done!"

Naruto pulled out his old jumpsuit to reveal a large hole in the back.

Kushina smiled. "We got bored!"

"IIIIII! Hinata, will surely give you a talking to."

The young girl shrugged and shook her blonde head. "Meh, fathers are so... Troublesome!"

Mikito laughed. "You sound just like Inoichi Nara."

Kushina smiled before Naruto began to carry her home.

Naruto stopped, a smile falling from his face. "Sasuke, I'd like to see you later on today."

Sasuke nodded and picked up his troublesome child. "when?"

"As soon as possible," Naruto walked away quietly.

Sakura placed a hand on her husbands shoulder. "What do you think it could be?"

Sasuke shook his head. "I don't know."

Sakura nodded and took the squirming Mikito from her father. "Take care of it, Sasuke, We'll be at home waiting for you." She gave him a small peck on the cheek and walked off towards the Uchiha home.

Sasuke ran to catch up with Naruto. He caught up and slowed to Naruto's pace.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto looked at him, an odd pity in his eyes. "Granny Tsunade was not entirely truthful with you that night."

Sasuke nodded, he knew which night he spoke of. "What did you find?"

"Before Granny Tsunade turned over the title to me, she left quite a lot of paper work for me." Naruto entered the Hokage office and set Kushina on the ground, who quickly ran off.

Naruto walked over to the desk and picked up a file. "She never filed this."

Sasuke took it from Naruto's grasp. The file name was "Uchiha, Itachi" Amongst it's contents there were various reports of Itachi's misdeeds and sightings. At the back of the folder there were two pieces of paper. He picked them up and began to read through them.

Naruto waited till he was sure that Sasuke had read them. "You know what this means, Sasuke?"

Sasuke nodded. "It means Itachi is still out there, somewhere," He looked up at Naruto with anger and fear, but mostly, sadness. " and there is a chance that Mikito, is not my daughter."

**-The End-**

* * *

A/N: I know it's an awful awful last chapter... Ok first things first, I may or may not make a sequel, If I do... then you better be prepared... because... I have a bad rep when it comes to sequels... though you guys I promise a full sequel (if you want one) because I've already planned out the ending and the middle and I've written some what of a first chapter... 

Ok second thing... I have a bit of a summary for the sequel I may (or may not) write.

_Summary for "Hell hath no fury"[Sequel to 'The Price you pay' After finding out that Itachi is still alive, Sasuke and Sakura embark on a quest to keep their family safe, but can they keep it from falling apart in the process? Itachi teams up with Akki, who owes a debt of seven souls to Oro. Little to Itachi's Knowledge Akki plans for his soul to be amongst those seven, Not to mention Oro has his eyes on the soul of one Mikito Uchiha._

So, yeah summary is a work in progress... then of course there is a third thing.. I think a plot bunny laid an egg in my head... so.. I've written a summary for yet another story... and I'd like your opinion.

_Summary for "When worlds Collide": Three strangers, nothing in common, nothing linking them together, Aside from one Kakashi Hitake. Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha are all woken from their sleep with a mysterious message from a friend. Racing against time the three team up to decode the message and save Kakashi. will they succeed or will their differences tear them apart.?_

Basically, all three come from very different backgrounds, and all have very prejudice misconceptions about those backgrounds. They fight each other, they fight bad guys, they have to save Kakashi...dunno how it's going to turn out yet, still workin on the plot [But I have somewhat of a first chapter written :p

So, sorry if I totally bored you out of your minds with crazy ideas :p... oh! one more thing! THANKS!! and My cat is having kittens...again (dang whore cat) oh and I'M GETTING THREE SEASONS OF NARUTO FOR CHRISTMAS!!! (hella ballin hu!)

Once again THANKS!!!! (also sorry if there are grammatical mistakes, Gracie and I checked this over waaay late and we are both wired on sugar :p)


	15. HI!

Ok the Sequel has been posted :D... please enjoy :D MUCH LOVE TO MY READERS :D It's titled "Hell Hath no fury"


End file.
